Hitherto, ATMs such as those employed in financial institutions, allow a customer to pay in cash, such as coins and banknotes, and pay out cash to a customer, according to the contents of a customer transaction.
For example, ATMs have been proposed including a customer interface that exchanges banknotes with a customer, a conveyance section that conveys banknotes, a classification section that classifies inserted banknotes by denomination and authenticity, a temporary holding section that temporarily holds inserted banknotes, banknote cassettes that store banknotes by denomination, and a reject cassette that stores banknotes that are not suitable for reuse.
In such an ATM, during a pay-in transaction, when banknotes are inserted into the customer interface by a customer, the inserted banknotes are conveyed to the classification section by a conveyance section and classified, and banknotes classified as normal banknotes are stored in the temporary holding section, and banknotes determined to be unsuitable for transaction are replaced in the customer interface and returned to the customer.
The ATM then confirms the amount to be deposited by the customer, feeds out the banknotes stored in the temporary holding section for the classification section to reclassify the denomination, stores each of the banknotes in the banknote cassettes according to their classified denomination, and stores banknotes determined to have a high degree of damage in the reject cassette.
In pay-out processing, when an amount to be paid out has been confirmed by operation instruction by the customer, the ATM feeds out banknotes from the banknote cassettes corresponding to the amount to be paid out, and conveys the banknotes using the conveyance section, and after the classification section has determined that the correct number of normal banknotes has been fed out, the banknotes are conveyed to the user interface to be taken by the customer.
Such conveyance sections include conveyance sections in which two conveyance guides that guide banknotes are disposed facing each other, with the gap therebetween configuring a banknote conveyance path. As such a conveyance guide, conveyance guides have been proposed in which plural ribs running along the banknote conveyance direction project out discretely in an orthogonal direction that is orthogonal to the conveyance direction, thereby reducing the contact surface area with the banknotes to achieve smoother conveyance of banknotes by reducing the contact resistance (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-118115 (FIG. 1)).